You Have All of Me
by Rogue Coulter
Summary: Hermione: An Auror chasing after Draco: A Deatheater on the run. When placed together, they do not mix. But of course there is the exception,
1. Burnt Me with Your Kiss

You Have All of Me  
  
Hermione: An Auror chasing after Draco: A Deatheater on the run When placed together, they do not mix. Of course "My only love sprung from my only hate."  
  
Hello everyone. I hate to interrupt you when you could possibly be in story reading mode, but I thought I would say hi and I appreciate you reading this fic more than I'm sure I could say. I've really never done anything Harry Potter before so bare with me. I'll also admit I haven't read the 5th book (only because I can't find a way to get it without buying it which I'm cheap). Um . . . I'm not good at summaries so I apologize for the extremely crappy one lol.  
  
If you didn't get it, basically Draco is a Deatheater on the run as I said and Hermione is the Auror who just happens to always be chasing after him. Hermione is still with Viktor Krum (I heard they broke up or something but in this story they didn't). It's been three years. Well, the story basically explains itself. And yes. . . Draco and Hermione will get together after they get over themselves.  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
I could hear his footsteps behind mine, destroying the fall leaves on the ground. I maneuvered between the trees and for a moment an image of a doe flashed before my eyes. 'Be like a doe,' I thought wearily. The opening was just ahead I could sense it.  
  
I never thought he would have me on the run, but here we were playing duck and goose. I felt emotionless. After the first wave of nauseatingly strong hatred disappeared, I was left with no emotion towards him at all. I would kill him. Just let me get to the opening. That was all I needed.  
  
My blood was pounding in my ears, and I vaguely wondered why his footsteps were in tune with my heartbeat. I pushed through the trees and began my run up the steep plateau of rock in front of me. He was right behind me, but he was still in the trees. I reached the top before I realized I had. There was full moon next to me, but dark clouds moved to cover it. When they moved past the moon, I saw him running after me, out of the trees.  
  
I drew my sword, and my heart beat faster in anticipation. The magical marks engraved in the sword seemed to light up. I closed my eyes for a moment before raising the sword above my head and diving straight at him. With once swift movement, he cast a spell at me that pushed me backwards into the rocks behind me. They cut into my back. I threw myself at him once again, and this time he moved out of the way and struck me from behind. This whole sword thing really wasn't working for me. 'Damn it Dumbledore!' I cursed in my mind.  
  
I turned as quickly as I could on my heel to find his face was not an inch away from mine. I was stunned. His grey eyes were clouded over with exhaustion, but he bore a whole in me; his silver blond hair fell into his eyes; his lips were open as he forced oxygen and carbon dioxide in and out of his lungs. Then he smirked, and I remembered where we were and what was going on.  
  
I raised the sword, but not quickly enough. He pinned me roughly to the ground, one hand holding the wrist my sword was in, and the other aiding his weight in holding me down. I tried to writhe underneath him and not let go of the sword, but he pushed against the tendons in my wrist; and I felt my hand open without my consent. "Malfoy," I growled, trying to find the hilt of my sword, draw my wand, and strangle him all at the same time.  
  
Draco smirked. "Granger." Then he did something I hadn't expected. He leaned down and forced his lips on mine in a kiss that burned through ever nerve in my body. He parted my lips with his tongue and forced it inside to massage against my own. I let out a moan into his mouth. Why wasn't I able to control my body?! He pulled back with a grin. "Thanks mudblood," and he disapperated.  
  
"What?!" I sat up quickly and noticed 1. Dumbledore's phoenix sword was gone, 2. My wand was missing from my pocket, and 3. My skin was still on fire from the kiss. I screamed out and fell back with a thud on the grass. He kissed me. I scrunched my face up. I liked it. I relaxed my face and counted to 10 before disapperating in front my home.  
  
I had to be the worst bloody Auror there possibly was. 'I should quit,' I thought miserably as I trudged inside. 'Dumbledore doesn't need an Auror can't even control her own body.' I sighed heavily and walked into the living room where Viktor was lounging on the couch, reading some book. He saw the look my face and frowned.  
  
"Is something vrong, Hermione?" He asked carefully.  
  
I glared daggers at him. "Everything is just FINE! Bloody wonderful! I can't bloody do my bloody job because I can't bloody control my bloody body!" Here I was throwing a temper tantrum like Ron used to.  
  
Viktor smiled. "Vhat is dis about?"  
  
"Nothing," I pouted. "Everything." I sighed and drug my feet over to him, sitting myself in his lap. "I just-I don't think I'm made for this Auror stuff. I just don't seem to be controlling certain situations that was I should, and I'm . . ." I trailed off as Viktor massaged my shoulders. I closed my eyes and smiled. "Thanks," I whispered. He kissed my neck gently as his hands moved down to my lower back. I don't know why, but I felt myself tensing up and feeling uncomfortable. I felt bad for Viktor. Sweet lad, really. It had been three years of us dating, and I still felt uncomfortable with the prospect of sex between us. God, I hadn't even let him touch me or see me naked or even in my bra and underwear.  
  
"Viktor, don't," I said when I felt his calloused hands moving under my shirt. He pulled them away and laid back on the couch. I climbed off him and went to my room. 'Great. I'm the worst bloody Auror, my boyfriend is annoyed with our no-sex relationship, and I-this burning hasn't left me.'  
  
My lips felt numb in a good way. I bit my lower lip and leaned against the wall, remembering that good feeling of his weight on top of me; and that good feeling of his lips on my mine; and that good feeling of his tongue rubbing against mine. Viktor had never kissed me like that. Draco had kissed me like he meant it.  
  
I frowned. 'Meant what?'  
  
-----------------/  
  
Draco strolled down the long corridor to his room, idly fingering her wand in his one hand and the leather hilt of her sword in the other. 'My- my Miss Granger, how you've grown,' He thought with a smile. He had left school when Voldermort came into power again. His father had pressed him to join (apparently Voldermort's supporters were far and few). The last time he had seen Granger was frizzy hair, buck teeth, and geeky, goodie-two shoes personality. His nose wrinkled at the three year old memory.  
  
Now look at her. 'She was sexy.' She had been in that in all black, and her hair had been pulled away from her face into a bun. Those eyes had looked so beautiful in the moonlight. And her body. He smiled as her moan echoed through his brain. Was she still with that stupid excuse for a Quidditch player? He chuckled to himself. If he could get her to moan with one lousy kiss, that didn't say much for Krum. Of course he was always talented in the ways of the woman. Both a curse and a blessing.  
  
Draco sighed and turned left into his room at the very end of the hall. He laid the wand on his desk and turned on his lights with a murmur of 'Lumos'. He then turned his attention to the sword in his hand. 'Nicely made, light-weight.' He fingered the tip of the sword as he thought. Unfortunately, his thoughts returned to that woman. He swung the sword in front of him as though to cut the thought of her in half. He jabbed forward and then examined the sword once more as he paced. He swung it idly as his side.  
  
Maybe he would let her live a little longer than their next encounter. Some aspects seemed promising about her. He smirked.  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
Ahh. Isn't Draco such an arrogant bastard? Don't you love him? Lol. Um . . . well. Read and review please. Reviews are like oober cool so feel free to try hittin up the review button, right! Anyways . . . I really need to sleep cause there's a long day at the beach tomorrow (and the 'zoo' aka craziest place on the planet). I know this chapter is boring but ya have to have a beginning before we get to the mushy love 'I'd die for you' stuff. And my beginnings just happen to suck. Sorry guys. 3 


	2. A Gift

It was raining when I woke up. The lightening flashed followed by the loud rumble of thunder. I flinched in my bed as another strike of lightening flashed somewhere close by.  
  
I used to the love the rain. I'd hurry outside and run around in it, letting it soak into my skin, like I was a young child. Now, all it reminded me of was the trouble at hand. It had been raining that first horrible night I had killed my first victim (and somehow my only). It haunted me; somewhere in the back of my mind, my inner voice was screaming at my stupidity. If I had just remained calm and used a simple stunning spell . . . One less person would be dead from this bloody war.  
  
I took a deep breath and jumped slightly when I noticed Viktor had entered my room.  
  
"Are you alright?" He asked, his frame drooping slightly to match the weariness in his voice.  
  
How many times did this happen now? He must be annoyed with me for being so weak. "I'm fine," I answered quietly.  
  
He stood there for a moment before cautiously walked over and sitting on the corner of my bed. "Dis war vill end."  
  
I smiled and bowed my head, thinking of Ron and Harry and others who were out there fighting right this very moment. Why wasn't I doing anything? Why was I going to let a stupid git like Malfoy keep me from helping? I wasn't. "I know, Viktor." I was gripped by a sudden urge. I took his large, calloused hand in mine and put it to my cheek, smiling. "Thank you for being so patient with me."  
  
His thumb caressed my cheek gently. No words were spoken, but I pulled him under the covers with me. "Stay with me?" I whispered to him as he slid in next to me.  
  
"I vill," He said next to me.  
  
"Good." I yawned and snuggled my back closer to his chest, still holding onto his hand. Lightening flashed near me; my heart jumped, but I didn't flinch.  
  
------------------/  
  
It was raining when Draco returned home from his meeting with the other Deatheaters. He smiled. Something about the rain just seemed so drear and depressing. It was beautiful. So clean yet recycled and used. He slowed when he walked by a window to peer out for a second before passing on. He reached the door to his room and murmured a familiar charm that allowed him passage into his room.  
  
Draco walked slowly in, thoughts flooding through his brain. It had been decided tonight. He was to be the successor of Voldermort. Some feeling he was unfamiliar with made his stomach lurch at the thought. No matter how hard he tried, he wasn't able to figure out whether this was a good feeling or a bad feeling. 'I should feel privileged,' He reminded himself. 'I was rightfully chosen out of many to become the next Voldermort and lead the dark into the world.'  
  
He shrugged his robe from his shoulders and threw it over the back of his oak chair. He would need to show how pleased he was with his Lord's judgment in choosing him. Although uncharacteristic of Draco to be grateful, he understood the great power that was just bestowed upon him. 'A gift,' He thought with a wry smile. Simple enough.  
  
But what gift could you possibly give such a being? Draco smirked. 'A slave.' Voldermort was power hungry and loved to have beings under his control. Of course not just any old slave, one with valuable information and use. A female of course for the dark Lord. Draco looked thoughtfully at the wall above his desk. His eyes swept across his desk, over the sword and wand that lay there. 'Of course.'  
  
It would be simple to get her. She had been tracking him down ever since he killed that Muggle that apparently had been very dear to her. He hadn't cared to listen when she had screamed at him about it last time. 'She was so vain.' She would be perfect though. She had developed into quite a voluptuous woman. His Lord would surely be please. Not to mention all the possible information she held. It would be amusing to break her.  
  
---------------/  
  
I awoke the next morning to the tickling of Viktor's steady breath on my shoulder. I shifted to avoid it, and tried to settle back down. It, however, had become very clear that I wouldn't be able to get back to sleep anytime soon. I instead wriggled free from under Viktor's arm and crept around the room, grabbing my clothing. I snuck to the bathroom down the hall and changed. I should probably go back to where Draco and I encountered last night and see if I can find any leads to his whereabouts.  
  
Of course it was obvious he was at Malfoy Manor, but I'll be damned if that is not the most evasive place I had ever encountered. It was binded by charms from far too long ago. I pulled my hair back into a bun last and disapperated to the place.  
  
I retraced my footsteps slowly, taking in everything and going over what exactly happened. "I tripped here over that root . . . bloody oak trees . . . then he probably got a bit of a jump on me from that," I murmured to myself.  
  
"Actually it was moreso around where you slid on the wet leaves over there."  
  
I turned on my heel to face Draco. His wand was out before I could move. "Morning, Granger. Do you come by here often?" He mocked with his trademark smirk.  
  
"Malfoy," I said with pure venom.  
  
He grinned. "I hated to interrupt when I did, but I figured a dim wit such as yourself would take far too much time to actually retrace everything; and I'm rather impatient."  
  
I would have smirked and thrown back some comment about me being top student of my class and knowing more than he could possibly begin to comprehend. Somehow that wand pointing at me made me hold my tongue. 'Wait for the moment,' I chided myself. My jaw tightened.  
  
Draco took a few steps towards me. "You're grown up mudblood, haven't you?" He surveyed me openly.  
  
I gritted my teeth. "I would say the same for you, but you've obviously not changed a bit."  
  
He didn't appear to have heard a word I had said. "Yes, you'll do nicely," Draco said aloud. 'What did he mean by that?' "Well, Granger, I can't say it was lovely chatting with you, but I really do have business to attend to. 'Til we meet again." He disapperated with a small 'pop.'  
I still stood there still, rethinking every word he said and seething with the rage inside me. Why did I always have him right in my grasp, and then he just disapperates like that? Well, I wouldn't let it happen again. I needed to formulate a plan to capture this Deatheater. I should go home and study every word coming out of his mouth as much as I hated to think about him (even though lately I seemed to be devoting every minute to him). I needed to understand him.  
  
"Bloody Malfoy," I murmured before disapperating back home. I was welcomed with the smell of toast and muffins. I smiled and walked into the kitchen. Viktor was leaning against the counter in his boxers and a white T-shirt, comfortably drinking coffee out of a mug. He watched me over the rim.  
  
"Morning," I said brightly. Draco had left my thoughts for once. "It smells lovely."  
  
"Help yourselv' to toast. The muffins aren't done yet," He spoke over the rim of his mug. "The peanut butter's on the table," He added with a small smile.  
  
Apparently three years had made him aware of my obsession with peanut butter. I had read in a vegetarian book (I had become vegetarian a few years ago when I was on another one of my 'save-the-animals' campaigns. It had stuck since then.) in a table of an example meal for a day that peanut butter and half a bagel was good for breakfast. Since then I was hooked. I had branched out and added peanut butter to toast as well. It may be extremely fattening, but it was my few minutes of 'heaven' in the morning.  
  
I giggled and took a piece of toast and slathered some peanut butter. I glanced at Viktor who was watching me with an amused smile. "What are you looking at?" I asked with a wink.  
  
Viktor just smiled knowingly like he did sometimes and said, "You should check on the muffins."  
  
I complied after sneaking a bite of my peanut butter toast. I peeked into the oven. "I'd give them a few more minutes."  
  
I felt a slight brush as Viktor passed by me. I looked up to watch him turn to walk down the hallway. He sure was acting strange this morning. I shrugged it off as me being too perspective again, and once again indulged in my peanut butter toast.  
  
The muffins did only take a few more minutes. I filled Viktor's mug with more coffee, and loaded a plate with some banana nut muffins on it. I picked my loot up and carried it down the hallway with me to bring to Viktor. "Viktor," I called out. There was no response. I peeked into each room beginning with my own first. When I reached his room at the very end of the hall, I noticed the door was slightly ajar, and a few clothes were strewn about.  
  
Where was he? Why hadn't he said 'good-bye'? I sighed and brought the plate of muffins and mug of coffee back into the kitchen with me. For some reason there was a guilty feeling in my gut.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
OK guys! Thanks to Tigger, KatieBell, and Rogue who have given me EXCELLENT reviews. I tried to make this one longer as Rogue suggested. I hope you are all still enjoying it. Please Reading and Reviewing is always greatly appreciated! 


	3. It's Your Fault

Draco Malfoy stood inside his father's study, watching a humming bird outside, with a frown. He considered how much he would enjoy hexing the poor thing.  
  
"Draco!" His father, Lucius, said sharply.  
  
Draco was thrown back into reality. "Yes, father?" He turned slightly to meet his father's gaze.  
  
"Please, pay attention this time. I was discussing-apparently to myself- your future." Lucius gave his son a cold stare before continuing. "Before I recount everything I said previously, let me ask what you were planning to do to show our Lord your appreciation?"  
  
Draco smirked now, knowing well that his father would be very pleased with his decision. "I'm going to give him Granger as a slave."  
  
Lucius cocked an eyebrow in response. "Granger?"  
  
"That mudblood from school, father, who everyone thought was so bloody intelligent. A little prat friend of Potter's. She's become an Auror." 'And a very poor one at that,' Draco thought with his smirk growing.  
  
"Hmmm," Lucius smirked as well. "Very well. She'll do nicely," He agreed before asking, "How do you plan to capture her?"  
  
Draco didn't exactly have a strategy yet. He had just thought he would show up, and she would be after him again; and he would stun or something such as that. He waved it off. "It won't be difficult, father. I'll simply stun her and take her here with me, I suppose."  
  
Lucius's smirk was gone. The muscle in his jaw twitched, and he seemed to be considering something. "If you bring that filth here, you are completely responsible for her. Do you understand? I don't want to have anything to do with her. She is your gift to give. However, I will suggest that you keep her somewhat well." He smiled slightly before returning to his usual emotionless state. He turned his back to his son. "You're dismissed."  
  
Draco left the room quickly. His father wasn't going to aid him on this one? He was considering why or why not's. 'It is my gift to give,' Draco agreed. 'I'll show the Lord that I am ready to take responsibility.' He smirked and turned to the hallway that led to his room.  
  
---------------/  
  
I balanced the quill on my nose. The blood was rushing to my head as I hung it up-side-down off the side of my bed. I grabbed the quill and sat up again with a sigh. I was going nowhere fast. My thoughts wouldn't stay where I begged them to which was on the task at hand: capturing Malfoy. They kept wandering off to Viktor. 'Where the hell is he?' I thought with a frown, glancing at the clock next to the bed. It read 3:45. 'Not even a minute since the last time I asked this,' I thought with a heavy sigh.  
  
It was so unlike him to just leave without telling me where he was going. Didn't he know I would be worried? This wasn't the time to be doing things such as this. We were at war, and everyone who resisted Voldermort was in danger.  
  
'He'll be fine. He's not stupid,' I reminded myself logically. 'Don't worry.' Though when I heard footsteps downstairs, I ran. In my hurry, I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing, and I ran right into Viktor. I fell backwards onto my butt. "Viktor," I said breathlessly from my relieved sigh. Then coming to, "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!" I shrieked.  
  
Viktor held out his hand and helped me up off the floor. I threw my arms around him and hugged him as tightly as I could. "Why didn't you tell me where you were going?! Why didn't you tell me you were going period?!" I looked up at him, my dissatisfaction apparent.  
  
"I doubted you vould notice," Viktor answered quietly.  
  
"Of course I noticed! Why wouldn't I notice?!" Then I tilted my head, and my rage disappeared. It was replaced with mild confusion and concern.  
  
"You've been so concerned with 'dat Deatheater, lately." His eyes showed his jealousy. "I doubted you vould notice whether I vas home or not."  
  
"Aw, of course I would notice." I smiled. "It's just." I couldn't think of how to say it. "I'm sorry for not paying enough attention to you." Viktor shrugged, but I could see his cheeks had turned slightly pink and his eyes were dancing with joy. I stood on my tiptoes so my lips were an inch from his and stared him in the eye. "I love you," I whispered against his lips before kissing them. He kissed me so passionately, my head spun. I opened my eyes and smiled at him, but he wasn't finished.  
  
Viktor picked my up with ease (like a princess he said playfully once) and carried me down the hall to my room where he laid me gently on the bed. Then he got on next to me and kissed me again. Something was sending warning signals to my head with the same urgency that Viktor was kissing me with. I ignored them as our tongues rubbed against each other's. The breath was haggard that came between each kiss. His hand found my own and rubbed the tender spot between my thumb and index finger. I swore my hand would break apart soon, it felt so fragile somehow.  
  
Viktor turned me onto my back, and he was over me. His face hovered over mine for a second before he sent kisses down my neck. He paid special attention to the place where my collarbones met, gently caressing his tongue over my skin. I arched my back slightly. I was losing control of my body again. The warning signals were like fire in my brain. My fingers tousled his dark brown hair. I was massaging the little indention on the back of his neck where his spinal cord met his head. His hand left my own and aided the other one in pushing my shirt over my head.  
  
My brain was spinning faster and faster. I wasn't good a things like this. Thoughts were winding through my brain, reminding me of this. I didn't know what to do in these sort of situations. I let out a small whimper when he kissed my bare stomach. He came back up and kissed my lips with such tenderness. His thumb was caressing my cheek. Why hadn't I done this sooner? My hands pulled his shirt out of his pants and over his head with his help. He pushed my bra strap off my shoulder and kissed the pink line where it had once been.  
  
My hands were exploring his back. I was counting each one of his ribs to try to keep my mind in check. I kept losing count every time his lips met my skin. I bit my lower lip as he lifted me up slightly, and his hand undid the clasps of my bra. I felt my cheeks burning as he pulled my bra off me.  
  
"You're beautiful," He whispered in my ear as his hand traveled up my stomach, coming in contact with the curve of my breast. I believed him. 'You're beautiful' echoed through my head. I was beautiful. I felt it for the first time in that moment. Before he could do anything, I took his hand and placed it over my heart. I found his gaze. My heart was racing.  
  
"No one's ever done this to me before," I said shyly. I was going to be shy now of all times.  
  
Viktor smiled a smile that made me melt with happiness. He kissed my lips, my chin, my neck down to my collarbones, lower to in between my breasts. My knee bent involuntarily and ran up his side slowly. As it began to lower itself back down to the bed, he took it in his hand and ran his hand up my thigh, under my pajama shorts. His fingers fingered the lacey material underneath. I may be a virgin, but I did have some somewhat sexy undergarments (mainly because Ginny insisted on them when we used to go shopping).  
  
Viktor's ran hand ran back down my thigh to my knee. His lips were on my breast. I bit my lower lip and placed my hand over his on my leg. He took my small hand in his large one, and it almost completely covered my own. I bit down on lip harder as his lips were placed around my nipple. He flicked his tongue over it, and I restrained a moan. 'Oh Merlin,' I thought. Hermione Granger, perfect role model wasn't supposed to do things like this, right?  
  
Viktor's other hand had begun to gently grope my other breast. I let out a low moan. My hand held on tightly to his, and his thumb began to caress my knuckles. I closed my eyes. His tongue was teasing the firm skin between his lips. His hands left my hand and my breast, and he sat up slightly to push my shorts off my hips and down off my legs. I found I didn't try to help him. I was still unable to process information fully.  
  
Viktor kissed my stomach. 'What am I supposed to do now?' I felt myself blushing. I was so amateur at things like this. 'What if I do something wrong?' I was concentrating on my thoughts that I jumped when I felt his hands pulling my panties off. The lace was trailing down my legs. My heart was beating faster than ever. I lifted myself up on one elbow to watch him while I bit my lower lip harder. 'Merlin's beard!' He tossed them to the ground with the rest of my clothes. He took my ankles and bent my knees.  
  
'What is he doing?' Viktor's hands massaged my ankles as he kissed up my calf on one leg. I took a gulp of air. My knees that were clenched together to try and hide everything opened slightly to let him kiss my knee. Instead of going further up, he returned to my ankle except on my other leg and repeated this motion. He switched to my other leg when he reached my knee. He slowly drug his lips across the smooth skin of my inner thigh in angel kisses. 'Oh Merlin, that felt good!' I couldn't stop watching him. He was so close. I licked my dry lips. Viktor stopped and looked up at me when he was at the top of my inner thigh. He winked and gave me a wolfish grin before doing the same to the other leg.  
  
"Lay back," He told me hoarsely. I slowly did as he said and stared up at the white ceiling. His hands were running up and down the length of my legs. I gulped as his fingertips brushed past that tender area between my legs. His thumb was rubbing against the opening. I moaned, and he pushed one finger in. It hurt slightly. I closed my eyes. Slowly he slid his finger in and out. I gripped the bed sheets tightly. His thumb was rubbing against my clit. I let out a breathless moan. My knees went to close themselves, but he gently pushed them back down onto the bed.  
  
His finger left me, and I lifted my head and saw him slipping his pants off and then his boxers. I laid my head back down and closed my eyes. It was really happening. The bed moved as he positioned himself. I was trying to remember how many of his ribs I counted. '1, 2, 3 . . .' I took a shaky breath. I could sense it was about to happen.  
  
"Are you sure?" I hadn't noticed Viktor had placed his head by mine. His breath tickled my ear. I stared up into his dark eyes.  
  
"I-," I gulped. My throat felt so dry. Those warning signs were returning, and my head was pounding with them. "I don't know," I answered honestly.  
  
I saw something flash momentarily through his eyes before he smiled. "Ve'll vait then." He rolled off me onto his back.  
  
I smiled. He was so sweet. I turned on my side and examined him. He had one hand behind his head, and he was staring up at the ceiling. He turned his head to watch me, but I wasn't looking at his face anymore. My gaze was slowly traveling down his body to his firm chest, his stomach sinking down into his back, making him look even thinner than he was. I refused to let my gaze go any lower. I met his eyes and blushed. He had known I had been looking at him.  
  
Viktor smiled. "I love you too, Hermione." It took me a while to realize why he had said that. I smiled back and laid my head on his shoulder. Why did I let Draco rule my thoughts when I had this gorgeous, sweet guy?  
  
Speaking of Draco. I shifted uncomfortably and avoided Viktor's gaze. He took my chin and lifted my eyes to his. "Vhat's vrong?" He asked.  
  
"Nothing," I lied, diverting my gaze upward to the left slightly.  
  
"Don't lie."  
  
This wasn't when I was supposed to tell him. I mean I probably shouldn't even mention it. It was just a kiss. "It's really nothing." I looked down now to where I fidgeted with the bed sheets. Viktor didn't say anything. I sighed. "He kissed me," I admitted quietly.  
  
"Vhat?"  
  
"Draco." I looked up. "He kissed me."  
  
Viktor didn't seem to know what to say. "Vhen?"  
  
"The other day. When I saw him last." I saw the jealousy flash in Viktor's eyes.  
  
"That's vhy," I heard him murmur. He quickly got out of my bed and gathered up his clothes, leaving the room before I could think of something to say.  
  
I pulled off the quilt on my bed and wrapped it around myself, running to his room where he was half dressed and staring out the window. "Viktor." He turned his head and forced a smile. "There's nothing to be jealous about. I love you not him. I abhor him. He's nothing to me." I tried to find the right words.  
  
Viktor nodded slowly, but said, "He's everything to you."  
  
"What? No!" I shook my head before realizing what he meant. I did think of Draco almost all the time. He had ruined my life. I didn't think of him like that. "I . . . I don't know what to say. He killed my best friend. I just want revenge for that. It's haunted me." I looked at the floor.  
  
"I know." I looked up at Viktor who was looking out the window again. "I haff to leave for avhile."  
  
"Why?" Does he understand how much we just shared moments before? He can't leave now!  
  
"I can't say." He stared at me. "I'll come back though."  
  
What the hell was wrong with my life? I turned on my heel and walked briskly back to my room where I threw myself on the bed. Viktor didn't come after me. I hated everything and everyone in this moment. It was all Draco's fault. Everything reeked of him. "I will kill you," I whispered. ____________________________________________________________________________ ____  
  
I hope you guys are liking it. I had throw in some mushy stuff. So dramay isn't it? Thanks again to Tigger and KatieBell! Two awesome peeps! Please Read and Review. 


	4. I Love Him

I laid sprawled on the floor of the living room. I was such an idiot. Viktor had stuck his head in to say he was leaving. I asked how long he would be gone. He said he didn't know. I said for him to be careful. He said he would. Then an awkward good-bye, and he was gone.  
  
Now I was drowning my worries in this white wine. I downed my fifth glass or was it my seventh. I giggled and threw the cup aside. 'Drinking white wine out of a plastic cup . . . what a way to spend a day!' I laughed at my own cleverness of rhyming. My stomach lurched. I wasn't feeling too hot. "Viktor!" I moaned helplessly. I received silence in return. "Oh yea, he's gone," I murmured to myself. I grabbed the table nearby and used it to drag me across the floor. 'I am so going to feel this tomorrow.'  
  
--------------------/  
  
Draco took a sip of his wine. His father sat across the table from him, his mother to Lucius' right. He was bored with this silence, but he had no intention to begin a conversation with his parents. "May I be excused?" He asked.  
  
Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy looked up from their dinners at their son. "Of course," Narcissa answered. Lucius didn't say anything.  
  
Draco pushed his chair back with his knees and exited the dining room. He sighed and turned the corners to reach his room. He said the charm and opened the door. He was bored. Perhaps he should torture one of the house elves. 'Father wouldn't be too pleased with that.' He picked up his wand and twirled it through his fingers. Why wasn't Granger trying to kill him? He needed some fun. What was she doing right now?  
  
-----------------/  
  
"I made up the bed we sleep in. I look at the clock when you creep in. It's 6 A.M. and I'm alone. Did ya know when ya . . . Perfect ending! To the bad day I was just beginning When ya go all I kn . . . something! You're my favorite mistakeeeeeee!" I sung totally off key. 'What the hell am I doing?' The music played in the background.  
  
I was still lying on the floor. The wine bottle had long since been empty, so I choose to listen to depressing music instead. (I couldn't make it to the kitchen). I rolled onto my back and stared up at the ceiling. "Viktor!" I tried again. Still no answer. "Get your ass back here!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "DO YOU HEAR ME?!" I tried to get to my feet, but I fell over. 'I'm tired.' I was too tired to crawl all the way to my bedroom. I pulled one of the pillows off the couch and laid my head on it.  
  
'Stupid bloody prat ass stupid stupid head!' I thought angrily. 'I hate you Draco whatever-your-middle-name-is Malfoy!'  
  
"Mione!" Someone called out.  
  
"Huh?" I lifted myself up with great trouble and saw Ginny walk into the room.  
  
She frowned. "What are you doing?"  
  
I held my head. "I don't know. Do you know where Viktor is cause I don't?"  
  
"No. I haven't heard from him." Ginny came over and helped my up onto the couch.  
  
"Will you find out? I think he's mad at me," I said as she put the pillow under my head.  
  
"Woahhh," Ginny said as she waved her hand around. "What have you been drinking?"  
  
"Oh." I started laughing and found I couldn't stop until my ribs hurt. "Viktor and me were gunna do the naughty-naughty," I explained with a giggle, "but I said I wasn't ready so we waited; and then." I though back hard. This alcohol made it hard to concentrate on one thing for very long. "Um . . . then he-he said he had to go somewhere! And I got mad and like left or something. Do you know where Viktor is?"  
  
Ginny sighed as she picked up the empty white wine bottle and plastic Carebear cup and turned off the music. "You need to sleep this drinking off."  
  
"Right," I said. My stomach lurched painfully again. "Ginny?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"I need to vomit!"  
  
-------------------------/  
  
Viktor sat at the bar and watched as yet another fight broke out that night.  
  
". . . what do you think?"  
  
Viktor looked up at Oliver Wood who had just finished speaking. "I'm sorry. Vhat?"  
  
"I said what do you think," Oliver repeated.  
  
"About vhat?"  
  
Oliver sighed. "Nevermind. Just Quidditch." Viktor nodded wordlessly.  
  
"Hey, Viktor," Oliver began to break the awkward silence that had come between them. "I was thinking of proposing to Ginny. What do you think?"  
  
Viktor stared at him for a while and grinned. "That's great!"  
  
"Really?" Oliver's face glowed. "You don't think it's too early?"  
  
"No, not if you don't think it is."  
Oliver was beaming. "Hey, that reminds me. Why haven't you and Hermione gotten hitched?" Viktor got quiet at the subject. "What's up?" Oliver looked at his friend with concern.  
  
"Nothing," Viktor lied. He shouldn't have just left her like that. He was just so damn tired of her ignoring him for that man. Then she tells him he kissed her. She looked so guilty about it. What if she and he were having relations? Rage ran through him again. "Nothing," He repeated.  
  
"Well, it seems like a lot of nothing to get so worked up about," Oliver peered at him closely.  
  
Viktor shrugged. "I should be getting back." He stood up. "Good luck asking Ginny."  
  
"Thanks," Oliver said as he watched Viktor leave.  
  
Viktor walked down the dark street instead of returning home. He wasn't sure if he was ready to face to Hermione again. He rented a room at a boarding house nearby. 'Vhat is Hermione doing now?'  
  
----------------------/  
  
I coughed over the toilet while Ginny patted my back. "That's a good girl. Just throw it up."  
  
"You're not helping," I moaned as another wave of nausea hit me and vomited yet again.  
  
"Hey, you try being in my position," Ginny joked. "I should go get some milk. It helps."  
  
"Soy milk!" I called after her. I plopped down next to the toilet and pushed down the handle to flush it.  
  
Ginny returned moments later with a cup of milk. "Drink it slowly," She advised.  
  
I did as she said and took small sips. My stomach stopped churning. "Thanks, Gin."  
  
"Hey, what're friend's for?" She smiled down at me. "Do you think you can make it to your room if I help you?"  
  
I nodded. "I can try." Ginny placed my arm around her shoulders and helped lift me to my feet. I felt like I had a bad case of the jelly legs. We wobbled all the way down the hall to my bed which felt like heaven when I laid down on it. I sighed and patted the space next to me. Ginny crawled in next to me, and we both go under the covers.  
  
"This reminds me of that time when we snuck all those blankets outside and watched the stars," I said with small smile at the memory.  
  
"That was summer before last, right? In Hunt?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yea. It was like 2:00 in the morning," I laughed slightly.  
  
"Mhmm. Harry and Ron were trying to fish in the dark." We both laughed as we remembered that.  
  
"Yea and Harry gave me that gun thing that we had brought out in case there we any snakes, and I kept pointing at him on accident," I recalled with a laugh.  
  
"Oh yea. He was so freaked out."  
  
"It was on safety. It wasn't like I was actually going to shot anybody," I added with a small laugh.  
  
"Ya know what?" Ginny said as she turned on her side to face me.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"We should rent that place and go there this summer. Me, you, Harry, Ron, Oliver, Viktor, and anyone else. You remember how many rooms that place had."  
  
I nodded. "There was that room upstairs where slept. It had like seven beds in it. Then there were those two rooms downstairs. One had two beds and the other had one. Then there was that room outside that had two beds in it."  
  
"Yep. That was so fun." Ginny smiled evilly. "And there was also that all-boys camp right across the river, remember?"  
  
I laughed. "Yea, too bad last time we were there, they weren't."  
  
Ginny smiled. "Mhm, but it would figure that they would all be ugly anyways . . . unlike my Oliver," She giggled at the last part.  
  
I turned my head to face her once more. "You really love him don't you?"  
  
Ginny blushed. "Yes. I feel so complete when I'm around him. He's all I've ever wanted and more."  
  
"And Harry isn't?" I teased.  
  
She blushed ever more. "Hey, that was like first year! It was a silly infatuation, and we all know it!"  
  
"Mhmmmm. Sureeeee."  
  
We both laughed. "Oh, bite me," Ginny said with a grin.  
  
"Nah, that's Oliver's job." I winked at her.  
  
"Speaking of 'jobs,'" She grinned like a Cheshire Cat. "How's Viktor in bed?" She winked.  
  
It was my turn to blush. "Well, I mean we haven't really done anything, ya know?"  
  
"Well, how far have you gone?" Ginny asked nosily.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know?"  
  
"Yes, actually, I would be very interested to know."  
  
"It's none of your bee's wax." I said and turned onto my back.  
  
"Oh, c'mon!" Ginny nudged me. "I'll tell you if you tell me."  
  
"I don't want to know all the little facts about you and Oliver's love life!"  
  
"Mi . . ." She gave me puppy dog eyes and pouted.  
  
I bit my bottom lip and smiled. "Alright, fine!" Ginny giggled and clapped before scooting closer for the details. "Well, this morning was about the farthest we got." She nodded for me to continue. "Um . . . what do you want to know?" I asked shyly.  
  
"Is he good?"  
  
I nodded. "Uh . . . yeaaa!"  
  
She grinned. "Like what did he do that was so good?"  
  
"Well." I remember the way he had kissed my legs and massaged my ankles and my head spun. "He just," I bit my bottom lip again.  
  
"Oh, c'mon. It's just us girls."  
  
I sighed. 'Whatever.' "He like did this thing where he," I sat up and crawled in front of Ginny to explain it. "He like rubbed my ankles kinda like this," I massaged her ankles and then stopped. "And he like. Well, I was kinda naked." I blushed.  
  
"Ooooo!" Ginny smiled. I blushed more. "You were naked, and he was massaging your ankles anddd."  
  
"And he like kissed up to my knee." I showed her on my leg. "Then he did my other leg, and then he kissed from my knee up to about right here." I pointed to the top of my inner thigh. I laughed as I remember what he did next. "Then he looked up at me and winked and grinned and did the other leg. And I don't know, it felt really good." I blushed deeply.  
  
"Hmmm. I should get Oliver to do that," Ginny said with a laugh. We both knew she wouldn't. There was a moment of silence before she ventured to ask, "Why are you so afraid to have sex with him?"  
  
I shrugged. "I'm not really afraid . . . It just doesn't feel right. Like the whole time we were doing all that this morning, everything was just telling me to make him stop." I hugged my knees to my chest.  
  
"Why didn't you tell him to stop?" Ginny asked with concern.  
  
I shrugged again. "I dunno. I kinda didn't want him to stop . . ."  
  
Ginny didn't laugh though. "You should listen to your body. If it's telling you to tell him to stop, you should. It's like you have a sixth sense that knows these sort of things." She smiled lopsidedly.  
  
"I dunno. We've been together three bloody years. Why can't I just . . ." I trailed off.  
  
Ginny hugged me tightly. "Maybe he's not the right one for you," She said quietly. "You just think he is because it seems logical."  
  
I sighed heavily. Somehow a weight felt like it was lifted off my shoulders as I listened to her say this. "I think you should try and see other people."  
  
"I love him, Gin." I smiled at her.  
  
"Well, whatever makes you happy. I don't know how you feel, so it's not my place to say." She smiled back before looking at the clock. "Oh! Sorry, Mi, but I really must run. I think Oliver wanted to take me out to dinner tonight."  
  
"Alright," I said, slightly jealous.  
  
She kissed me on the cheek and hugged me good-bye before leaving. "I'll lock the door behind me," She called up to me.  
  
I laid back on the bed. "I love Viktor," I said to myself. Somehow I didn't believe it. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Haha. Two chapters in one day whoop! whoop! I'm tired again. Kinda sick right now. Thanks to the newest reviewer, magicalchartermage. I suspect she read the Sabriel series! Hehe that was a good book. I only read Sabriel, but I've been meaning to read the others. Anyways . . . Please Read and Review as always! 


	5. Hermionenapped

Draco awoke slowly. He groaned and turned onto his stomach, trying to fall asleep again. He was having the best dream about . . . Somehow it seemed to avoid him. All he could remember was how sexy she was. He smiled to himself and forced himself out from under his silk bed sheets. He walked across the stained wood floors to the large glass doors that led to his balcony outside.  
  
The sun was shining, and everything looked so beautiful. Draco made a face. He preferred darkness. He decided it would be best not to go outside today. 'Unless Granger decides she wants to try and kill me today,' He smirked. 'Perhaps she'll choose a better location.' He tilted his head and popped his neck. With a satisfied sigh, he turned to get dressed for the day.  
  
-------------------/  
  
My head was pounding again. I rubbed my temples to try and relieve the pain, but it didn't seem to be working. 'Damn it! Why did I have to get so drunk?' I stuck my tongue out at the thought. With effort, I heaved myself out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom where I found my bottle of Aspirin. I took three and swallowed them without any water. Then I remembered this thing I read once. It was reflexology. I took the tip of my pinky finger and pinched it as hard as I could. After a moment, I felt that side of my brain slowly relax. I did the other finger next, and the same happened.  
  
I let out a relieved sigh and stumbled back to the bed. I was poised to get in when Viktor popped into my head. 'Is he home?' I went down the hall to his room and found it empty. 'Why did he have to leave? I mean I would have preferred if he had just locked himself in his room,' I thought sadly. 'At least then I would have known where he was and could have forced myself in.' I smiled slightly.  
  
----------------------/  
  
Viktor hadn't slept well last night. He had already been awake for hours it seemed though it could have been 30 minutes. He didn't know and didn't quite care. If he didn't stop thinking about Hermione, he was going to have to hit himself . . . again. He coughed after he downed another shot of this Whiskey. Drinking really wasn't something he enjoyed, but it seemed to fit the situation at hand. He missed Hermione.  
  
'That's it I'm going back,' He thought determinedly. He put on his robe and went downstairs the let the border know he was leaving. He disapperated home. It looked like Hermione was still asleep. The living room was in disarray, but he didn't pay attention to it. He instead walked as quietly as he could down the hall and peeked his head into her room. The bed sheets were folded over, showing that she had gotten out. Had he missed her?  
  
Viktor went through each room in turn. When he opened the door to his thinking that Hermione had gone somewhere, he saw her lying in his bed. He smiled. She was hugging one of his pillows to her chest, and her legs were tangled in his bed sheets. He walked over to her and kissed her forehead gently. "Hermione," He whispered, almost afraid to wake her up. She opened her eyes immediately and stared at him.  
  
"Viktor!" She threw her arms around his neck. He picked her up with him as he stood up, her feet dangling inches from the ground. Her grip around his neck tightened. "I was so worried about you!"  
  
Viktor smiled. "I'm sorry."  
  
Hermione buried her face in his neck. He gently laid her down on his bed and climbed next to her. She didn't let go of him the whole time. "Don't leave me like that again."  
  
"I von't," He agreed, stroking back her hair. They stayed like that, pretending to fall asleep but really enjoying the presence of the being next to them.  
  
-----------------/  
  
Draco growled. He was becoming impatient. He wanted the reward of giving Hermione to the Lord now! Yes, he had been spoiled as a child, and that was the likely cause of why he was so impatient. He paced the floor in front of his bed when a thought hit him. 'This is going to be easier than I thought.' He grinned. 'She is without her wand and sword. How is she going to resist me?' This was going to be so easy. Somehow with this knowledge he became less impatient.  
  
'I can take her any time I want.' Draco chuckled to himself at the thought. He liked to be in control. 'Of course there is the problem of Krum, but he can't be with her all the time.' He grabbed his wand and pocketed it as he disapperated.  
  
-------------------/  
  
I felt so light. Viktor and I walked hand and hand down the street to the bakery where we got breakfast. Then we went to the park and sat in the sun eating and talking. I was currently lying on my back, imagining I was flying through the sky. I was unstoppable. My heart swelled. And Viktor was next to me, holding my hand as we cut through the clouds.  
  
I opened my eyes, and there was Viktor. He was leaning against the oak tree, and I could see he was thinking as well because his eyes were glazed over. I scratched his stomach, and he jumped slightly. I giggled softly and scooted closer to him. "What're you thinking about?"  
  
Viktor shrugged. "Everything and nothing."  
  
"Everything and nothing," I repeated. For some odd reason that made me think of Draco. That described what I thought of him. He was everything and nothing to me. He seemed to be the whole reason for my life right now, and yet he meant nothing to me. 'How contradictory,' I thought with a slight frown.  
  
"Is someting vrong?" Viktor asked as he watched me.  
  
"Just thinking." I didn't want to think about Draco. I pecked Viktor on the cheek before jumping up and running a ways away from him. I stopped and watched him get up with a grin on his face. I giggled and nearly fell over in my fit of laughs. I winked and motioned with one finger for him to come get me. Then I started running. It was hard to laugh and run at the same time. I glanced over my shoulder and saw Viktor close at my heels. I ran faster and dashed into the trees ahead. It vaguely reminded me of when Draco had chased me. 'Don't think about him!' I jumped over a root and landed a little unsteadily. Viktor's fingers brushed my back just as I started running again. My heart was racing. I loved the thrill of a chase.  
  
I evaded the cluster of tree trunks as I ran deeper and deeper into the forest. My momentum was growing. I felt light again like I was flying instead of running. I couldn't feel my legs, but I knew they were underneath me. I heard Viktor call out to me, but I ignored him and ran all the more. Then I heard his voice again except farther away. I looked over my shoulder and didn't see him. I slowed down 'til I stopped and listened. It was hard to hear around my heart's beating in my ears. "Viktor!" I called out.  
  
I began to walk back. My heart was still racing. The trees were quiet in a way that sent shivers down my spine. "Viktor!" I called out again. I wasn't quite sure where I was. I had never been this deep into the forest. I took a deep breath and began calling out to Viktor over and over again. I heard a masculine laugh nearby. "Viktor," I said with a smile. "Where are you?" I looked around, and the laugh grew louder. I put my hands on my hips. "Viktor?"  
  
I finally put my hands up in the air. "I give up!"  
  
"Good girl," I heard a familiar whisper near my ear.  
  
I turned quickly and saw him behind me. He grabbed my arm roughly, and I struggled to pull away. "VIKTOR!" I yelled as loud as I could.  
  
"Shut up, mudblood!" He forced his hand over my mouth to cover my scream.  
  
I kneed him in the groin and ran for it. He was chasing me again. 'Draco Malfoy.'  
  
--------------/  
  
Viktor heard her scream his name, and his heart raced in his chest. Stupid girl had run too fast for him. He had lost her. "Hermione!" He called out. Something was giving him a very bad feeling. He ran in the direction of the scream and hoped nothing was wrong.  
  
-------------/  
  
Draco gritted his teeth and ran after her. Why did she have to be so bloody hard to catch? He forced himself to run faster. Why couldn't she just trip over a root or faint or something?!  
  
-------------/  
  
I felt like I was running for my life. I couldn't protect myself right now! I called for Viktor when I had the breath to do so. I felt so sluggish. It was like in a nightmare where you just can't run fast enough. My legs felt like lead. 'Oh, Merlin, please don't let him catch me.' I didn't want to die right now. I had been so happy moments before. This thought gave me the strength to continue running. 'Just keep running.'  
  
I knew I shouldn't, but I had to. I glanced behind me and for a second saw nothing until Draco tore around a tree after me. Seeing him like that, sent fear through every nerve. I told myself to run faster, but my body wasn't complying to my begging. "Viktor!" I yelled. Where the fuck was he?!  
  
----------/  
  
"Viktor!" She was closer! Viktor ran in the direction of the scream, turning his course slightly. He swore he had been running forever. 'How far in did you go?' He wondered. 'What the hell was happening?' He drove himself around a tree trunk and saw her ahead of him.  
  
"Hermione!" He yelled. Just then he heard a yell behind him as someone crashed into him. He was thrown down, and when he saw the culprit, he was filled with rage again. "Malfoy," He growled, grabbing him by the collar throwing him onto the ground.  
  
Draco fumbled with the wand in his pocket. Viktor was placing substantial press on his throat, and he was having trouble breathing around it. He finally managed to pull it out when he felt someone's foot come in hard contact with his hand. Viktor hadn't even noticed Hermione had run back. She picked up Malfoy's wand and motioned for Viktor to stand. He reluctantly let go of the serpent's throat and stood up as well. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at Malfoy.  
  
Draco's eyes were on Hermione. He disapperated with a small 'pop' and appeared behind Hermione. He grabbed her and took his wand from her. Viktor turned and faced them with wide eyes. Draco had an arm around Hermione's neck and was dragging her away with him. "Let go of her," Viktor bellowed. He could see red.  
  
Draco was surprised at the look of hatred on Viktor's face, and his grip on Hermione loosened slightly. Hermione bit down on his wrist as hard as she could, and Draco yelped in pain. She then ran straight for Viktor, but something hit her in the back. 'I'm going to die' was the last thought that ran through her mind before she fell to the ground.  
  
Viktor pointed his wand at Draco as they both yelled "Avada Kedavra!" The light shot out from both of their wands and crashed halfway between them. It exploded and thew them both back onto their backs. Viktor tried to grab his wand which had fallen out of his hand when he heard it.  
  
"Crucio!" Draco yelled. Pain shot through every nerve on Viktor. He yelled and screamed in pain. It hurt to breathe. He writhed on the ground. He felt like he was being burned alive. He clawed at the ground below him. "Hermione!" He yelled before a wave of stronger pain hit him.  
  
Hermione could hear him yelling to her, but she couldn't do anything. She was trapped somewhere. Little did she know it was actually within her own mind.  
  
Draco grinned. This just made his day. He picked up Hermione and threw her over his shoulder carelessly before disapperating to his home.  
  
When Draco left, the pain stopped, but for Viktor it was just beginning. He forced himself up though it hurt to move. "Hermione!" He choked out. His head spun. 'He took her! That bastard!' His head was throbbing. His body shut down, and he saw black before falling to the ground.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Hey guys thanks for reviewing. I just HAD to have Draco kidnap her in this chapter because all the fun starts after this hehe. ;P. Thanks to Troublesome-Shorti, NellasLissesul, KatieBell, and gesym! And to answer your question gesym, Hermione had just out of Hogwarts, so she's about 17 ½ and Draco is 18, Viktor is 20/21, Oliver is 20/21, Ginny is 16. Sorry I didn't make that clear. I kinda wanted yall to do the math yourselves lol. LOVE YALL! :smooches: Please Read and Review as always! 


	6. Deal

Draco apperated in the main hallway of the mansion (more like castle) he called home. He sauntered down the hall, not even bothering to fret about the certain young woman over his shoulder. When he finally did, it was with complete carelessness. Somehow capturing her had added quite a boost to his already large ego.  
  
'Now where am I going to put you?' He wondered as he stifled a yawn of boredom. Yes, it had been too easy to capture her. 'Where indeed?' He remembered his father's words. 'I will suggest that you keep her somewhat well.' Draco sighed inwardly. That crossed out the dungeons. He instead chose a bedroom in the same hallway as his own. She would be much easier to watch over is she were near him. 'And knowing Granger she'll be on my nerves for weeks.' He opened the door and laid the girl down on the bed.  
  
'Now,' He thought while examining the room. 'This has got to go.' He pointed his wand at an exquisite vase that disappeared soon afterwards. 'Don't want her to go and break one of mother's vases.' He looked around for other objects. He pointed his wand at several somewhat sharp objects. 'Wouldn't be too pleased if she went suicidal.' He also placed a charm on the windows that wouldn't allow them to be opened, and then a charm outside the window that created an invisible barrier just incase Granger managed a miracle wandless.  
  
Draco turned in circles, occasionally walking up to certain things and tapping it with his wand. When he was quite satisfied, he walked to the door. 'Now for the door.' He first placed a charm that would burn anyone (anyone being Hermione) who tried to open the door from the inside without the correct counter spell that was. Then after a moment of deep thought, he disabled that charm and placed another one on it. This one burnt only Hermione if she came within a certain radius of the door. Then he placed a few passwords on the door. 'Mudblood,' 'Granger,' and 'cookies' (last one was completely random of course though a good batch of cookies wouldn't do any damage mind you).  
  
Draco tried out the passwords and opened the door before closing it again. He felt like there was more he should do. Lucius would skin Draco alive if he had to help Draco catch Hermione after she escaped. He placed a silencing charm on the room considering he did actually want some sleep. Unable to think of anymore charms he felt necessary, he said the passwords once more and left the room. Once outside, he considered countering the spell he had placed on Hermione. He felt too lazy to take the time right now. She was practically just sleeping anyways. He would do it in the morning when he was prepared to face her once again.  
  
Draco walked down into the main hall before crossing over to the other side of the house. He continued on for a ways before reaching the door to his father's study. He knocked four times.  
  
"What is it?!"  
  
Draco opened the door and stepped inside. Lucius was apparently not doing too well with whatever he was working on and in an irritable mood. "Father, I just wanted to let you know that Granger is here."  
  
Lucius turned looking somewhat startled before returning to an emotionless state. "This very moment?"  
  
Draco nodded. "I just captured her a few moments ago, and I've settled her into a room which I protected with several charms."  
  
"A room?" Lucius thought for a moment before nodding his head and motioning with his hand for Draco to continue with his report.  
  
"She's under a spell that has her between a conscious and an unconscious state. She's unable to move until I say the counter spell."  
  
"Very well, Draco. I would like to sp-" Lucius seemed to change his mind. "Make sure you break her in for the Lord. We don't want a completely wild animal."  
  
Draco nodded. "Of course."  
  
"You may leave now."  
  
Draco left and hurried to his room. He felt a slight pull when he walked by Granger's room. For some reason he was quite looking forward to tomorrow's talk with her.  
  
---------------/  
  
I felt the barrier keeping me from conscious finally being removed. I opened one eye cautiously then the other. I looked around for a moment. 'Where am I?!' This room I was in was gorgeous. I sat up quickly and stared at the ceiling before realizing there were a pair of amused eyes on me.  
  
"Not something you're used to, eh, mudblood?" I heard a familiar sneer.  
  
I turned my head quickly. "Malfoy!" I spat.  
  
"Now, now. That would be Master Malfoy to you." He smirked.  
  
"But calling you Master would require the respect that I certainly lack for such a foul beast!" My hands were unconsciously clenching into fists.  
  
Draco's smirk left for a second before returning. "You do understand you are under my control, correct? That means I can do whatever I bloody please to you, and no one is going to stop me." 'Not completely true, but she didn't know that.' "Would you like to say that again, mudblood?"  
  
I stood defiantly. "You don't intimidate me, Malfoy,"  
  
Draco sighed in fake sadness. "What a pity for you then." He raised his hand, and I felt the pain before I heard the sound which echoed in my ears. I closed my eyes against the tears that had sprung there. 'Don't let him see you cry. Be strong!' I forced my face to turn back towards his and stared him in the eye. He hit me again.  
  
"You never look your master in the eye! Is that clear?" Draco then folded his hands behind his back and paced slowly in front of me.  
  
I could feel the pain throbbing in my cheek, and I hated myself for staring at his feet while he paced. Why couldn't I look up? I didn't want to be hit again. There had to be another way out of this.  
  
------------------/  
  
"Now, Granger, I have been extremely generous in allowing you an actual room. However, don't think I'll always be this gracious. You are now a slave to me until I say otherwise, understand?" Draco felt it necessary to omit that he was going to give her away. "You will do as you are told, and if you disobey me, there will be consequences. Always consequences. You will most likely never leave this room, seeing as how spirited you still are." He chuckled. "I will give you meals each day, which I am also being generous about. Though sometimes I may take your meal privileges away." He looked at her when he noticed she was frowning. He stepped right in front of her, took her chin in his hand, and forced her to look him in the eye. "You are in my hands, Granger. Remember that. I can and will do whatever I please with you. Your whole life is how I make it. You no longer have free will."  
  
---------------/  
  
Draco let go of my face, and I stared at his cold eyes. He lifted his hand, and my eyes shot down. He chuckled. "Good girl. A very fast learner." He talked to me like I was some sort of pet. I felt my cheeks go red with rage.  
  
"Now, we should get you some more suitable clothing. What you're currently wearing is absolutely atrocious," Draco continued.  
  
My breath was quickening, and my hands were clenching into fists again. This was one of my favorite robes. Viktor had gotten it for me for my birthday. How dare that fucking bastard insult me?!  
  
Draco talked on, oblivious to my deadly thoughts, "I like my slaves to be dressed appropriately. We have a status to uphold after all. We're not some poor mudbloods such as yourself, Granger."  
  
That's it! I lunged at him, and I doubted he had ever seen it coming. "You filthy, egotistical bastard! Shut the fuck up!" I punched him as hard as I could in the face and watched with relish as blood began to drain from his nose. I hadn't realized until I saw his icy eyes the extent of what I had done.  
  
His hand came in contact with my face over and over again, missing occasionally in his rage to hit me else where. I felt myself curl up into a ball to try and hide from his blows. He stopped, and I could hear his haggard breath. "You are never to touch me! Do you understand?!" He slapped me again. "You will answer when spoken to!" I could only manage a whimper. Once again his hand hit me harder this time. "Words, mudblood!"  
  
"Yes!" I screamed. Every inch of me seemed to hurt.  
  
"Now get up. I'm not finished talking to you."  
  
I hesitantly let myself out of my ball and pulled myself painfully to my feet. I couldn't look at his eyes.  
  
"Now," Draco began again. "I hope that gave you a little preview of what can happen when you disobey me. I have little patience, Granger, learn that now. As I was saying before, you look pitiful. I'll be coming by this afternoon after you've eaten lunch and find something more appropriate for your status."  
  
Draco stood there for a moment longer. "Very well, I believe that is all for this morning. Please don't call on me for anything. There is a house- elf I have assigned to you. Her name is Phi. Just call her name if you need something. And I'll be coming back this afternoon. Do try to look more attractive."  
  
My jaw dropped at the last statement, but either he didn't notice or he lacked the care to comment.  
  
"Understood?" He asked at last with a glance in my direction.  
  
"Yes," I said loud enough for him to hear.  
  
Draco seemed to be considering something before he disapperated with a small 'pop.'  
  
I glared at where he was, unable to find the correct words that would satisfy my rage for him. "I hate you Draco Malfoy," I whispered under my breath. I hated being so weak. He had complete control over me and was flaunting it in my face. 'Speaking of face.'  
  
I walked into the bathroom and reluctantly looked into the mirror. My face was red and in several places bruises were beginning to show. I looked myself in the eyes and tried to force the water building in them back. "I am strong. I am smarter than him. I am going to make it through this," I told myself, and as I said it, I saw my face harden with determination. "I am going to out smart him, and then we'll see who will be in control." I smiled and lifted my face, so I looked as defiant as I felt.  
  
---------------/  
  
Draco smirked to himself as he strolled down the hallways. 'This is all too easy,' He thought cockily. 'She's already trembling under my gaze.' Honestly Draco didn't exactly enjoy hitting Hermione. Something about it rubbed him the wrong way. However, he was a Malfoy and therefore showed no mercy to his prey. This overcame any slight feelings he was having. His body tensed as he thought about his immense power over her. 'She's all mine, and I can do anything I want with her.' His breath quickened at the thought. He composed himself and smirked. 'Stupid mudblood. Who could want you? Only someone as disgustingly ugly as Viktor Krum.'  
  
"Draco, love," His mother, Narcissa, called as he passed by.  
  
"Yes, mother?" Draco poked his head into the living room where his mother was talking with someone's head in the fire. He remained unphased by this.  
  
"Mr. Percious has just invited us to a little get together at his mansion this Thursday evening," She thought for a moment before continuing, "Bring your new little pet. Lucius would like you to."  
  
"Yes, mother," Draco said before continuing on his way. He needn't question his father's motives. His father wanted to show that they were capable of capturing this muggle-born and forcing her into labor. This would mean he would have to work harder with her. Thursday was day after tomorrow. He headed off to where Hermione was.  
  
--------------/  
  
I had drawn myself a nice bath. I stepped into the hot water and sunk down slowly, trying to adjust to the warmth. I'm not sure how long I stayed like that, but I probably fell asleep. I got out when I was aware of what I was doing and was currently trying to find where the towels were. You would think they would be somewhere relatively close to the bathroom, but apparently they weren't. 'No, that would be too convenient!' I thought angrily as I searched through the drawers.  
  
I was so busy trying to find a towel that I hadn't heard the distinct 'pop' of someone apperating behind me. I bolted upright when I heard the chuckle though.  
  
"Granger, I said look more attractive. Being stark naked in front of me doesn't exactly meet the standards." He continued after a moment which I'm sure he used to take me in, "Though it isn't a horrid sight, I must admit."  
  
I was shaking with embarrassment, rage, discomfort, everything. "Where are the towels?" I managed to croak out.  
  
"Hmm, to your right in the cabinet," He replied.  
  
I felt his eyes bore into my back as I managed an awkward crab walk over to the cabinet. He was enjoying my discomfort. I knelt down slowly, trying to make sure nothing was in his line of vision. I took out a plush green towel and wrapped it around myself before turning to face him. I wanted to scream and yell and rage, but I felt instead like I was going to cry or vomit. I felt violated, disgusted, dirty.  
  
Draco seemed to see right through me to my very core where all these emotions were raging. "Don't get your absent panties in a twist, Granger. It's nothing I haven't seen before." He perched himself on the edge of my bed. "I came early because we have some 'training' to be done. This can be easy, or it can be hard. It all depends on you, mudblood. You will be accompanying my family and I to a small party. I need to teach you some manners and etiquette before this Thursday. You're a somewhat smart girl. You'll learn fast, or you'll fall victim to the consequences." He looked me over with an arched brow; his gaze lingered on my face.  
  
"We'll need to take care of those bruises. They're rather hideous," He commented. He drew his wand from within his robes and murmured something as he pointed it at me. "Much better," He finished sarcastically. "Now, you'll also need some suitable robes. Nothing fancy, but enough to show we're wealthy and able to provide decent clothing for even our servants."  
  
I shifted from foot to foot as he spoke. 'Would you hurry and shut up?' He loved to hear himself talk. "May I sit?" I interrupted.  
  
"What?" He asked with a mild glare.  
  
"May I sit?" I repeated louder.  
  
I could see him begin to say no, but he reconsidered and waved his hand with permission before continuing. I sat across from him in a chair. I didn't concentrate on what he was saying, but rather how I looked when he happened to glance at me from time to time. I wanted to show him the strength I had found this morning. I sat up straight, held my head high (though I kept my eyes downcast), kept my shoulders back, and crossed my legs delicately.  
  
"Are you listening?"  
  
I raised my eyes to a spot to the right of his head. "No, not really."  
  
Draco stood up and walked over to me, raising his hand threateningly. I held up my own hand. "Now, Malfoy, if you want me to do as you say Thursday, then I strongly suggest you not touch me. I'd be more than delighted to embarrass you to the necessary extreme in front of your peers." I was surprised I had said it.  
  
"You wouldn't. I'd beat you in their prescence, mudblood. You forget your place."  
  
I smirked. "Perhaps, but trust me everyone would be too busy laughing to even notice. Myself included."  
  
"Are you threatening me?" Draco asked haughtily.  
  
"No, I'm making a deal with you. You don't touch me, I won't embarrass you. Deal?" I ventured to look him in his steel blue eyes.  
  
His arm twitched at his side, but he didn't strike me. "I don't make deals with mudbloods."  
  
"I'll take that as a yes," I whispered under my breath. I continued to stare at the same spot, and Draco continued on with his talking.  
  
Sorry this took so long! It really wouldn't usually, but I was grounded from my computer (:tear:) for making a 55 on a test. Thanks to all the reviewers. A note to Amoria though, technically they could be engaged with permission from Mr. Weasley. It doesn't matter now, however. If you think about it: why would they get engaged when Hermione just disappeared? Thanks again for all the reviews! Love to all! 


	7. Male PMS

  
  
Hermione's eyes widened at the breath-taking robe that just appeared on her body. The beautiful dark blue fabric and white and gold embroidery. She was honestly at a loss for words.  
  
Draco watched her eyes light up the minute the robe appeared on her body. He smirked. "This one won't due," He said. It wasn't that he didn't like it. It was quite amazing, and though he tried to deny it, it looked even more amazing on her.  
  
Hermione's jaw dropped slightly. "Wh-what? Why?!"  
  
Draco glared at her. "Please close your mouth. I don't want to stare at your buckteeth," He sneered. "Also, you're in no position to question me ever."  
  
Hermione glared back at him. "I think it's beautiful."  
  
Draco chuckled harshly. "Do you think I care?"  
  
Hermione glared daggers at him in the mirror. Draco pointed his wand, and the robe disappeared off her body. He looked through the magazine full of robes. Nothing caught his fancy. 'She needs a nice robe for the party,' His mind reminded him. 'Yes, but I'd hate to see her get any pleasure out of this,' He thought back. He didn't want her to think he was nice or anything. Draco landed on an emerald robe. He smiled. She'd hate it.  
  
Draco pointed his wand at her, and the robe appeared on her body. Hermione looked in the mirror, and her somewhat hopeful face fell immediately. Her features screamed 'I hate you.' That was so Draco. Pick an emerald robe, the color of Slytherin and his unofficial color.  
  
"Now, this," Draco couldn't contain his smirk, "will most definitely do."  
  
Hermione couldn't think of a witty comeback unfortunately. Draco closed the magazine and tucked his wand back in the pocket of his robe. He watched Hermione look at herself in the mirror. His stomach felt like it was on fire. Draco shifted uncomfortably, but the fire didn't seem to go away. He wondered what was wrong. Had he eaten something that wasn't agreeing with him?  
  
"What?" Hermione asked when she noticed Draco watching her.  
  
Draco glared at her, pushing the fire in his stomach to the back of his mind. "There's certain 'slave etiquette' that you need to learn."  
  
"What do I have to bow and kiss your hand and wipe your ass for you?" Hermione asked innocently.  
  
Draco's eyes turned to ice. "Careful what you say, mudblood."  
  
"And what are you going to do to me? Hit me? You wouldn't lay a finger on me." Hermione happened to like being a bitch to him.  
  
Draco smirked. "Like I said, there is certain 'slave etiquette' that you need to be taught. First rule: You will do as told, understand?" Hermione smiled cockily and nodded. "Good, come here then." Hermione turned around and walked over to him, stopping about a foot in front of him. Draco smiled. "Come here," He repeated. Hermione frowned slightly and moved a step or so closer. His smile grew. "Come here," He stressed it this time. She walked up til her knees brushed his.  
  
Draco was just messing with her mind. He wasn't about to let her get away at all. He was simply planning his attack. He was trying to decide whether to attack her from the inside or out first. "The first rule is one of the most important. Therefore the second one pertains to the first. The second rule is do as you are told without question or any looks." Hermione didn't enjoy being close to Draco, and the way he kept staring at her scared her. "I changed my mind," He said with a slight sigh. "Go lay on the bed."  
  
Hermione's heart raced in her chest. Why would he ask her to do something like that? She stood there instead. "Hermione," Draco said in a voice that one would use with a child. "What is the first rule?"  
  
Hermione was surprised when she found her voice. "I won't."  
  
Draco smirked. "You won't?" He looked as though he had anticipated that answer.  
  
"No," Hermione replied firmly. "I won't."  
  
"Very well." Draco stood up, and Hermione had to look up to see his face. "I'll have to help you." He grabbed her elbow roughly and pulled her over to the bed. She didn't struggle yet she was shaking and her bottom lip was quivering slightly. Draco looked down at the pathetic sight below him. "Are you afraid?" Hermione didn't answer. "Rule three: you will speak when spoken to. Are you afraid?"  
  
"No," Hermione lied.  
  
"Rule four: do not lie, state your opinion, or such unless asked to." Draco was enjoying this, but somehow he felt wrong. "Are you afraid?"  
  
Hermione wasn't feeling like retaliating right now. She didn't doubt Draco would rape her. That thought scared her most. "Yes," She admitted meekly.  
  
Draco forced a smirk onto his face. He wouldn't have smirked naturally, but he had to show he didn't give a shit about her. "Why?" He tried to sound amused. Hermione looked down. "Look at me," He commanded. Hermione reluctantly looked up at him. "Why?" When she didn't respond again, he warned her, "Don't make me repeat myself again." She still couldn't find the right words to answer him with. "Very well." Draco grabbed her chin and kissed her roughly.  
  
Hermione tried to push him away. That burning was spreading like wild fire through her body again. She was losing control. Another second and she might actually think about kissing him back. She bit his bottom lip instead and pushed him away in his surprise. Draco gingerly touched his bleeding lip with one pale fingertip and brought it before his eyes, not even hiding his shock. Instead of hitting her or abusing her as she had assumed he would, he grabbed her shoulders and kissed her passionately. Something about blood brought out a fire inside Draco. It would be so easy for him to just ravage her right now, but he knew he couldn't. Something inside his head wouldn't let him.  
  
Hermione whimpered as her body once again began to loose control. His tongue was licking at her lips, trying to gain access in. She clenched her eyes closed as her mouth opened and allowed his tongue inside. She was feeling weak in the knees. Draco's grip on her arms was probably the only thing keeping her from falling to the ground. Draco's arms, however, soon moved around her waist and pulled her soft frame forcefully up against his hard one. Hermione put her hands on his chest to try and keep her from colliding with him and force some distance between them, but Draco's tongue was working wonders on a tender spot in her mouth. Her hands retreated to cup his neck.  
  
Draco needed to stop, or he wouldn't be able to restrain his desire any longer. Though he really wasn't quite sure why he was even restraining it in the first place. He ended with a long, slow kiss and looked into her lust-filled eyes. 'She's beautiful,' Ran through his head. 'What the fuck?! Push that dirt away!' "Get off!" Draco growled harshly as he pushed her away.  
  
Hermione's back hit the bed post. She frowned at him angrily, but her eyes showed her hurt. She was just being used, and she couldn't do anything about it. She was his slave. 'Don't cry in front of him. Where was that strength from this morning?'  
  
Draco once again forced his trademark smirk onto his face. 'This is how it's supposed to be.' Something about those eyes was stabbing into his chest. He needed to get out of here now! What the hell was happening with him? Not even ten minutes with this mudblood, and already he was losing his mind! "Don't look so pathetic, mudblood. Your face looks uglier than usual." He then disapperated.  
  
----------------/  
  
I didn't know what to think. I didn't know what to feel. I did know what I was thinking, and I did know how I was feeling; but I refused to accept either of those. I was probably just desperate for an escape or something. I wasn't enjoying the kiss, and I wasn't hurt when he pushed me off. I was just confused, and I had actually felt relieved. This is what I tried to believe.  
  
'Why did he have to do that to me?' Tears welled up again. I doubt I had ever felt more helpless in my life.  
  
-------------/  
  
Draco sat in his oak chair, resting his feet on his desk and wondering. 'I need to break her spirit.' God, she was killing him. He tried to ignore it, but it was there. 'Break her spirit,' He reminded himself before he started thinking those insanely nice thoughts about her. He really must be losing his mind. 'Break her spirit,' He reminded himself again, but his mind wouldn't have anything to do with it. It wouldn't allow him to concentrate it seemed.  
  
"Fine," Draco whispered to himself. Was she feeling this way? It was that question that sparked his idea. He knew how to break her spirit. 'Make her fall in love with you and depend on you.' He laughed out loud. It would be so simple. She was probably already falling madly in love with him. It would be most entertaining to see her so vulnerable in front of him. He could make her think she had a chance, and then throw it in her face that it was all planned. This would break her in enough for the Dark Lord. He was sure of it.  
  
'Now first things first,' Draco thought evilly, 'I need to go and apologize to her.' He started laughing at the thought. 'She'll be so confused.' He laughed harder. 'Oh, this will turn out to be fun.'  
  
Draco apperated to her room. Hermione was lying on the bed with silent tears rolling down her cheeks. 'Oh, shit! Not tears!' He couldn't stand girls crying. He hand no bloody idea what to do when that happened. She looked at him fearfully. 'Apologize!'  
  
"Hermione," He said gently as he walked over to her. He sat on the edge of her bed, and she pulled her legs into her chest away from him. He tried to smile reassuringly. "I won't hurt you," He said in that lovely whisper that every woman he had ever known (which was more than many) had fallen in love with. "I actually-" He laughed sheepishly and tried to look hesitant. "I actually came to . . . well, to apologize." He tried to not burst out laughing when he saw the shocked and confused look on her face. "I've been horrible to you lately," He continued, "and I'm sorry. Do you accept my apology?"  
  
Hermione looked at him suspiciously. "No."  
  
Draco had to stop his eyes from going wide and his jaw from dropping. "Excuse me?"  
  
"No, I don't accept you apology," She repeated.  
  
"Why?!" Draco mentally hit himself for asking this.  
  
"Because I don't feel that you're truly sorry for what you've done, and also . . . I hate you." Hermione smiled in mock sweetness.  
  
Draco had to stop himself from chewing her out. He looked down to hide his confused face. "I'm sorry you feel that way," He said. He was unsure of what he was saying. Was he saying something wrong? Granger was just being a stupid bitch and taking everything the wrong way. He sighed inwardly. 'Better butter her up.'  
  
"You know," He began again, "that blue robe looked very beautiful on you."  
  
Hermione looked very confused now. "What?"  
  
Draco laughed slightly. "You looked beautiful in that blue robe." He gave her a charming smile.  
  
"Why are you saying this?" Hermione's mind was racing. What the hell was going on? "Are you on drugs?"  
  
Draco couldn't stop the glare. "No, I'm not on drugs. Just take the damn compliment."  
  
Hermione smiled now. "Alright, thank you."  
  
Draco was very confused now. He puts on the charm, and she hates him. Now he slips and says something rude, and she . . . He was very, very confused. 'She's can't be right in the head.' "You're welcome."  
  
"So why did you really come in here?" Hermione asked as she scooted back against the headboard. She hadn't said in a fearful way, only mild curiosity.  
  
"To apologize," Draco said as though it were the most obvious thing. 'She must not be right in the head.'  
  
"Right, sure that will happen along with the day that you tell Harry you love him," She said sarcastically.  
  
"Well, you know I did say I was sorry," Draco said coldly. "You were the one who rudely didn't accept it."  
  
"I'm so terribly sorry for not believing the unimaginable."  
  
"Shut up with the sarcasm." Draco glared at her.  
  
"Fuck off, Malfoy," She said coldly.  
  
'What the bloody fuck?!' This woman was just beyond him. "I give up," Draco said aloud. "I give up."  
  
Hermione gave him a look. "It's not that big a deal, Malfoy. I'll accept your apology if you're really that keen on it."  
  
"No, not that!" He spat at her. He sighed heavily and disapperated.  
  
Hermione sat there looking confused. 'I think he's having male PMS.'  
  
aloha peeps. Next chapter is out. I've been reading more than I've been writing sorry guys. Well read and review. Love to all of you! 


End file.
